


Summer Loving

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Series: Krakoan Sexiness [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Mutants now have a birthright to Krakoa. There is no taking that birthright away. The X-Men now have every reason to celebrate, but Scott, Jean, Alex, and Lorna take their celebration to the bedrooms of the Summers home on the light side of the Moon.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Lorna Dane/Alex Summers
Series: Krakoan Sexiness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826035
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Summer Loving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarvelMaster616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/gifts).



**_Greetings! This is DC-MarvelGirl 1997 back with yet another Krakoa sexy scene, this one celebrating the love of Alex Summers and Lorna Dane, as well as Scott Summers and Jean Grey. This takes place immediately after the celebration that occurs at the end of House of X, where Xavier announces to the world that mutants all have a birthright to Krakoa that no one can deny them. For Alex and Lorna, this takes on a different meaning as they, along with Jean and Scott, head off to the Summers house on the light side of the Moon to celebrate with some heated lovemaking._ **

**‘This here means psychic communication and inner thoughts.’**

**_WARNING: This will have graphic depictions of sexual activity. If you aren’t of age or maturity to view such material, I would advise not reading it._ **

**_Also, please do not sue for copyright, since I acknowledge that I do not own any of this material. Marvel Comics and Disney do._ **

* * *

**Summer Loving**

**Krakoa – Main Gardens**

‘Attention, all my children . . . inhabitants of Krakoa,’ said Professor Charles Xavier telepathically. ‘As you all very well know, Sabretooth has been found guilty of his betrayal to us all. He has been exiled.’

A series of gasps amongst those who weren’t members of the quiet counsel ran throughout the island. Of course, every was well aware of what Sabretooth had done. But exile was the last thing that they ever expected.

‘It’s distasteful, I know. This business of running a nation,’ Charles continued, amid the gasps of surprise to everyone on Krakoa.

Everyone gathered around in the main gardens of their paradise, the magenta-tinted skies setting the mood for them all as they stared up at the members of the Quiet Counsel. Jean Grey, Emma Frost, Ororo Munroe, Kurt Wagner, Mister Sinister, Apocalypse, Erik, Charles, Cypher, Exodus, Sebastian Shaw, and of course, the unnamed Red King all sauntered down into the gardens.

Jean held a satisfied smile on her lips as she walked over to Scott Summers – her husband whom she’d been separated from for too many years. Scott wrapped his arms around her very tightly, staring into her emerald eyes intently. Behind her Marvel Girl mask, Jean Grey’s eyes held an intensity and a desire.

“Sabretooth is no longer with us?” Scott murmured to her, touching his forehead against hers as he cupped her face into the palm of his hand.

“He won’t be any trouble to us any longer,” Jean said to him. “It had to be done.”

“I know,” Scott whispered, kissing her forehead.

‘I pray that we never get used to it,’ Charles continued telling everyone. ‘That we never grow cold from it . . . that we never learn to love it.’

Alex Summers and Lorna Dane stared up at Charles as he spoke to everyone. After years of false promises and persecution as repayment for all their efforts to save the world, this was refreshing. But to hear that Sabretooth had been exiled from the island was a bit more than a surprise to them than it should have been. But in retrospect, they also understood that this kind of betrayal wasn’t something one could easily get over. Sabretooth was never the one to be loyal. This was his hard lesson; it was a lesson to them all what it would mean if they ended up betraying the very gift that Charles and Erik were offering them. All mutants had a birthright to Krakoa, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t lose their place. It meant that they all now had a desire to keep their place on this lush, beautiful paradise that they could now call their home.

“I guess this serves as a lesson to us all,” whispered Lorna as Alex ran his fingers through her mint-green hair.

“As much as I don’t like it, I also understand it,” said Alex. “It doesn’t feel good knowing that a mutant has just lost his right to live here and pass through the gates. But it’s very understandable. I don’t know why Sabretooth was even given the chance to live on this island. He’s proven his disloyalty time and time again.”

“He got his second chance, and he broke it,” Lorna whispered. “Let’s just hope that we do not have to do anything like this ever again.”

“I know,” Alex whispered, kissing Lorna on the top of her head as he hugged her tightly. “Just don’t do anything that’ll make _me_ report you to the High Counsel and kick you out.”

“If _you_ promise not to do anything like that, then I won’t,” Lorna said, smiling at Alex teasingly.

Alex laughed as they continued listening to Charles’ speech, Alex’s arms tightening around her.

‘It’s been said that when a parent has a child, they never get a good night’s rest again,’ Charles continued. ‘Well, I had millions of children, and I haven’t slept in decades.’

Fireworks were beginning to spark in the night skies of Krakoa, probably thanks to Beast and Sage, as well as Dazzler. It was now a true moment of celebrating their independence as a nation. It was now Krakoa’s Independence Day. Nothing could ever take away from that, ever again. They all heard Dazzler beginning to loudly sing through a microphone to further boost everyone’s celebratory mood.

Bobby Drake walked over to his current lover, Christian Frost. Christian kissed Bobby very deeply . . . intoxicatingly as their arms wrapped around one another.

Kid Cable and Rachel Summers walked over to Scott and Jean – their parents. As time misplaced as they were, they finally felt as though they had a home. They no longer had to worry about being misplaced among the misplaced ever again.

Rachel – who’d been used, manipulated, and misplaced more times than she could ever count – felt as though she were finally whole. She came to her parents’ time to stop a terrible future, only to learn that her baby brother Nathan had been born due to her father’s marriage to Madelyne Pryor. She never felt as though she truly belonged anywhere, even if she did hook up with Nightcrawler for a short time. Now, she need not worry about being misplaced again, because no one was ever going to leave her behind.

“Mom . . . Dad,” she whispered, her eyes filling with joyful tears as Jean and Scott hugged her and Nathan.

“This is your home now,” whispered Scott. “No one can ever take this away from you. I promise you, Rachel, Nathan . . . that this is permanent.”

“I know,” sobbed Rachel, crying happily. “I just . . . I – I still can’t . . . believe it! I’m so happy right now!”

Scott and Jean hugged their time-misplaced children very tightly, pressing kisses against their children’s foreheads.

“Well, believe it, kid,” Jean said with a smile, brushing the tears off her daughter’s face. “Why don’t you both head off to the bar and celebrate properly?”

“Does Krakoa have a drinking age?” asked Rachel with a tearful laugh. Despite her being time-misplaced, she was still very well in her early twenties.

“Seventeen and up,” smirked Scott, patting her shoulder before kissing his daughter’s forehead.

Rachel and Nathan both grinned at each other and ran off to the bar, where they knew Laura and Rogue were whipping up cocktails for everyone.

All around the island, everyone was overjoyed. Cecilia and Hank were both hugging one another very tightly. Rogue and Remy were making out behind the bar, having drank probably one too many of the arousal-inducing cocktails containing aphrodisiac flowers that had been bloomed by Beast in the research gardens. Sean and Theresa Cassidy were both letting out loud, siren-like songs throughout the atmosphere.

As the festivities continued through, Charles’ speech continued.

‘Now, the same may be true of you, but they will. In soft fields of lush green, staring at the stars and dreaming of a future where they hold those stars in their hands. This is what we will give them,’ Charles was saying.

Warren Worthington III and Betsy Braddock jumped into one another’s arms like a couple of horny teenagers, kissing one another intently before Warren, Bobby, and Hank all walked over to Scott and Jean. The original five who started Xavier’s peaceful dream all shared an embrace of victory together, smiles going all around before they broke off and went to celebrate separately.

Logan, wearing his Wolverine uniform, walked over to Scott and Jean with a twelve-pack of beer in his hands, grinning at them as he threw his arms around their shoulders. Scott grabbed a can of beer from Logan gratefully, breaking it open and sipping out of it.

“The good stuff,” Scott noted to Logan, grinning widely.

“Thank Rogue and Remy fer stocking us up on this shit,” said Logan, patting their shoulders. “I’ll see you both at home. Right now, I gotta go check on Laura and Gabrielle.”

Scott and Jean both smiled as Gabriel – Scott’s youngest brother – walked over and embraced the both of them, taking his own can of beer.

“You’re cooking dinner tonight at home?” asked Scott.

“Yeah,” Gabriel said. “Do you know when Dad’s coming home?”

“Next week,” said Scott. “He’ll be glad to know that we have this.”

Gabriel grinned at his brother, walking off to leave Jean and Scott to their peace.

‘This is what we will give them,’ Charles continued saying to everyone. ‘A home . . . a nation . . . and someday in the future . . . the world. I believe in what we are doing.’

Jean and Scott both raised their cans of beer to one another, before taking a sip. But as they glanced over at Emma Frost, Jean grabbed another can for Emma, walking over to her now-former rival. Of course, the two women had every reason to hate one another. But now, as two members of the Quiet Counsel, the two telepaths were coming to a place of peace. Jean sat beside Emma, touching her shoulder suggestively and handing the blonde a can of beer.

Emma took it gratefully and opened it, sipping.

‘Truce?’ Jean asked.

‘Indeed, Jean,’ Emma told her. ‘We should start anew. It’s a new beginning for mutants everywhere. Let’s let go of all the petty bullshit between us, darling.’

‘I like the sound of that,’ Jean replied, leaning over and kissing Emma’s cheek softly as Alex walked over to his older brother, hugging Scott very tightly from behind.

‘You know, you’re more than welcome to come back to the Summers House, Emma,’ Jean told her. ‘Scott and I wouldn’t mind it in the least, since Logan’s living with us.’

‘As tempting as that may be, darling, I have other endeavors that I must adhere to before joining you and your husband in the bedroom for some lovemaking,’ Emma told her.

‘Understandable,’ Jean said, hugging Emma tightly before Emma kissed her in an intoxicating way. Never once did they ever think they’d be attracted to one another. They could only presume that Krakoa had opened not just their minds to one another, but also their hearts in a way that they couldn’t imagine. The two broke away, before Jean walked over to Alex, Scott, and Lorna.

‘I believe the world will be better for it,’ Charles was continuing to say to everyone. ‘And that is reason enough to carry this burden. In fact, it’s more than that . . . it’s reason to _celebrate_ it. Just look at what we made.’

A series of joyous cheers erupted across the nation as everyone cried out in pure happiness. Several mutant children were jumping up and down as they screamed happily. But those who were happiest were Scott, Jean, Alex, and Lorna.

After years of instability, they finally had something stable. It gave them every reason to celebrate. Charles was right. They made something amazing and world-changing, and nobody could ever take that away from them, ever again.

“What do you say about us going home, and _celebrating_ in our own way?” asked Scott to the three of them.

The tone in Scott’s voice was very suggestive. Jean smiled even wider, her eyes burning with Phoenix fire as she nodded her head towards the gateway, which would lead to their new home.

Their new home was quite opulent, and better than anyone could ever imagine. As they stepped towards the gateway, the huge flowers and vines slowly peeled back, to reveal the subtle glow of the gateway to what their home was.

Looking back behind them, they glanced at everyone who was reveling. It brought them a feeling of such warmth knowing that now, they were having success.

* * *

**Summers House – Light Side of the Moon**

Upon stepping through the portal, Scott, Jean, Lorna, and Alex took in the sight of the Summers House. The Summers House was perfect and grand in just about every way imaginable. It being on the light side of the Moon, they got the most perfect view of Earth from every angle. Krakoa’s special plants that bloomed on the Moon gave them the ability to breathe on the Moon.

The house was huge, open, and quite a sight to take in. Scott knew when he was designing his new home for his family, that he wanted his family to have nothing short of the best. They were blessed to have this. If Sabretooth’s exile proved anything, it was that Krakoa was theirs, in exchange for their utmost loyalty.

They would all remain loyal to Krakoa for the rest of their days, if it meant having a paradise as lush as this to live on.

“Beautiful,” mused Jean, staring at the sight of Earth from the large windows, which were framed with the most beautiful ivy, roses, and violets, which perfumed the atmosphere with the most intoxicating scent.

“Yeah . . . beautiful,” whispered Lorna, leaning into Alex’s arms, closing her eyes.

“Alright, everyone; let’s celebrate in the best way we know how. After that, we sleep, and we get the rest that we all very much so deserve. None of us have gotten a decent level of rest in years,” noted Scott. “It’s high time that we finally do.”

“I concur with that, one hundred percent, my love,” Jean whispered, taking off her Marvel Girl mask as Scott’s arm wrapped tightly around her waist, guiding her to his bedroom, which was conjoined with Jean’s and Logan’s . . . and no doorways separating the three rooms.

Alex kept his arm wrapped tightly around Lorna’s waist as he guided her off to his quarters, while Scott and Jean departed to Scott’s bedroom. Jean opened the door by telekinesis, and Scott scooped her into his strong arms as Jean shut the door telekinetically. Scott leaned down, and pressed a loving, intoxicating kiss against her lips before he plopped his wife down on the bed, leaning her against the silky pillows. He leaned over her womanly body, and kissed her heavenly as he felt up her womanly curves.

Jean let out a soft moan as her hands expertly worked to remove her husband’s cowl, and she replaced his visor with ruby quartz sleeping goggles.

“One day, we will find a natural way to solve this problem,” whispered Jean, touching his face gently before brushing her fingers over his goggles.

“Hopefully,” agreed Scott. “But until then, let’s commence upon making love, my beautiful wife.”

“I concur,” Jean purred, smiling, as Scott leaned down and kissed her, his hands reaching to slowly pull off her green Marvel Girl dress. Jean assisted by kicking her boots off, and toeing off her socks. Scott mesmerized himself with her body, peeling the dress away to leave Jean half-naked in her push-up bra and lace, thong panties. Jean’s hands worked at removing the top portion of Scott’s uniform, peeling it away to reveal his toned, muscled body. Her hands then worked to remove his pants as Scott kicked off his shoes and socks. Her hands sharply tugged off his pants, to reveal his boxers he’d been wearing that day.

“Now, we begin,” said Scott huskily.

“Begin,” declared Jean.

Scott leaned down, kissing Jean intoxicatingly as his hands worked expertly to remove her push-up bra. His hands worked at the clasp, before he peeled it away and allowed her voluptuous breasts to spill out. His hands then worked to begin massaging Jean’s titties, sending her into the most relaxed, aroused state of mind as she projected sensual thoughts towards him. Her legs wrapped around Scott’s waist as she pulled him in closer to her, her feet digging into his back as he continued to rub her titties, before he placed his head between them and began to motorboat them, kissing her and immersing himself in her beautiful breasts.

Jean let out a low moan, closing her eyes as she felt her arousal beginning to build up slowly. Her pussy was already beginning to feel hot and wet, and almost itchy the longer her panties stayed on. Likewise, Scott’s underwear was beginning to feel tighter. But over in Alex’s bedroom, Jean could feel their presence in her mind, getting the sense of what they were doing.

* * *

**Alex’s Quarters**

In Alex’s quarters, Alex had already stripped Lorna completely naked, and Lorna had removed his clothes as well. He was currently massaging her beautiful breasts in his powerful hands as Lorna let out a series of moans. She lay there on his four-poster bed, feeling Alex dominating her in every sense.

And she loved every second of it.

Alex kissed her breasts as he continued to rub them in both hands. Lorna was pushing her legs up, her feet digging into her lover’s mattress as she allowed Alex to get in between her legs. Her pussy was hot and wet, and it helped that Alex had already stripped her free of her thong panties.

But as Alex continued to kiss her breasts, she noticed that his dick was beginning to bulge as his boxers grew tighter and more uncomfortable. Lorna snuck her hands over and yanked them off, freeing Alex’s erect dick.

“That’s better,” breathed Alex, kissing her titties one more time before he went down, and pushed her knees far apart to begin eating her pussy. His tongue went into her clitoris so he could moisten her inner depths, which were already hot and wet as Lorna let out a loud gasp.

 _“Ohhhhhhhhh!”_ moaned Lorna. Her breath came out in pants as Alex ate her pussy. She clutched the bedsheets hard, her knuckles turning stark white as sweat began building up in her mint green hair.

* * *

**Scott’s Quarters**

Scott and Jean’s moans grew louder as they ate each other out. They were laying on the bed in a sixty-nine position, with Jean sucking Scott’s dick and deepthroating him whilst Scott ate her pussy. Jean sucked at Scott’s penis, her mouth salivating as she went further into his cock.

Scott’s face was immersed in Jean’s pussy as he sucked her off, getting her lower, inner depths hotter and wetter.

“Mmmmmh!” they both moaned out together.

‘Oh . . . _Ohhhh_ Scott!’ cried Jean telepathically.

‘Ungh – U – Ungh . . . Oh Jean!’ Scott’s telepathic voice gasped out; his eyes closed as he continued eating her out.

They continued licking and sucking, until they finally pulled away and Jean laid onto her back, leaning against the pillows as Scott leaned over her, dominatingly. He stroked her pussy with his hand, before he leaned down and kissed her deeply, being sure to give her tongue.

‘Ready, lover?’ asked Scott.

‘Yes, Scott,’ Jean told her.

‘Now . . . we fuck,’ Scott said.

‘Yes, Scott! Fuck me hard!’ Jean cried out to him, her telepathic voice growing louder as she clutched the bedsheets. Scott placed himself in between her legs; her vagina was hot and wet, and his cock was fully erect. They were ready.

Scott lowered his cock to the base of Jean’s pussy, and with a powerful thrust, he was deeply inside her inner depths.

“U – Ungh . . . _oh fuck!_ ” gasped Jean. “Scott . . . I feel you . . . so deep!”

“So hot . . . so tight!” Scott gasped, closing his eyes against the sensation as Jean heard the noises coming from Alex’s quarters, where she knew Alex and Lorna were getting frisky.

* * *

**Alex’s Quarters**

_“Fuck . . ._ Alex!” gasped Lorna, feeling her lover’s erect cock deep inside her pussy. “Oh . . . Oh gosh! I feel you . . . I feel you!”

“So wet . . . so tight and hot!” Alex moaned, his cock deeply in Lorna’s tight pussy as he stimulated her clitoris.

Their moans became louder and louder as Alex pulled out, then he put himself back into Lorna’s wet inner depths. Once he was back inside, Lorna let out another moan as her eyes closed against the sensation. Alex kept thrusting, his hips working back and forth as Lorna’s pussy grew even more excited. Lorna’s head pressed further into the mattress as she felt she was about to cum.

 _“OHHHHHHH FUCK ALEX!”_ shouted Lorna. _“I’M CUMMING! I’M FUCKING CUMMING!”_

Alex panted, his moans growing louder as he thrust one more time in Lorna’s pussy, and they came together in one fluid movement as their orgasm hit them hard. As they came together, they heard the loud noises from Scott’s room.

* * *

**Scott’s Quarters**

“FUCK SCOTT!” cried a highly aroused Jean. “I’M FUCKING CUMMING!”

“OH GOD!” Scott shouted. “I – I’M GONNA FUCKING CUM, JEAN!”

Scott was still thrusting in and out of Jean’s pussy, further exciting her and arousing her. Jean by this moment was soaked in sweat, her naked flesh slapping against Scott’s as he continued thrusting expertly. Finally, with one, last powerful thrust, Scott was deeply inside Jean’s inner depths as they reached their orgasmic climax.

 _“Ohhhhhhhhhh Scott!”_ cried Jean.

 _“JEEEEEAAAAN!”_ Scott shouted as their orgasmic climax ended, and Scott was out of Jean’s inner depths. However, the two long-time lovers weren’t by any means done.

“I . . . I need more!” gasped Jean, breathless.

“I need you more, too!” Scott whispered huskily, panting for breath as Jean turned over onto her hands and knees. She closed her eyes as Scott positioned himself behind her, grasping her ankles in his powerful hands before he rose up behind her. He made sure to align his cock with Jean’s asshole, and he lightly slapped her ass.

“Ready for more?” Scott panted.

“Fuck yeah!” Jean cried. “Just do it!”

Scott grinned a manly grin. With a powerful thrust of his hips, Scott’s cock entered Jean’s asshole, stimulating her A-spot.

“Oh . . . _Ohhhhhh_ Scott!” gasped Jean, sweat cascading down her body as the bed rocked hard to the rhythm of her and Scott’s bodies rocking.

“U – Ungh . . . _fuck_ Jean!” gasped Scott, thrusting his hips backward and forward as his cock entered and left Jean’s anal area. Naked, sweaty flesh slammed into one another over and over as their moans grew louder, and just as loudly as Alex and Lorna’s in the room not far away from theirs.

* * *

**Alex’s Quarters**

“FUCK LORNA!” cried Alex, closing his eyes Lorna rode his cock like a horse.

Lorna gasped loudly as her body grew sweatier the longer she rode Alex’s bulging cock. Her hands were grasping hard at his shoulders, her fingernails digging into his flesh as their moans harmonized.

“Oh . . . Ugh . . . _Oh_ fuck, Lorna! I’m gonna fucking cum!” gasped Alex.

“I’m cumming . . . I’m cumming!” shouted Lorna, her eyes closing tightly against the sensation as they reached their orgasmic climax once more, until finally, with one final thrust, Lorna’s pussy was deep inside Alex’s cock.

Their moans came together even louder as they listened to the noises coming from Scott’s quarters. They could only imagine what Scott and Jean were doing to be moaning that loudly.

* * *

**Scott’s Quarters**

“OH FUCK!” shouted Jean, feeling Scott’s cock entering and leaving her asshole. “SCOTT . . . I’M CUMMING! I’M FUCKING CUMMING!”

“UNGH . . . UNGH . . . I’M FUCKING CUMMING!” Scott yelled out; with one final thrust, his cock was immersed in Jean’s asshole.

Their moans came together even more after that as their eyes closed. It took all of Jean’s inner strength to stay up on her hands and knees as the bed rocked hard. Her feet dug into the mattress as they continued crying out loudly. Once the orgasm ended, Scott released himself from Jean’s asshole, and they both laid there on the bed together, panting. Their naked bodies were soaked with sweat as they lay there next to one another, their breaths coming out heavily.

“Gosh . . . Scott,” whispered Jean, breathless.

“Was that celebratory enough?” asked Scott, turning his head to glance at her.

“Yeah . . . yeah it was,” whispered Jean. “Scott . . . years ago . . . did – did you _ever_ think that we’d have anything like this?”

“No,” Scott whispered. “I didn’t think this was possible. You know . . . Jean . . . when – when I died from the Terrigen mists, I thought my life was over, forever.”

“But you came back to me,” whispered Jean, smiling at him lovingly.

“You’re worth coming back home to,” Scott told her. “God . . . Jean, I – I’ve missed you so much. I . . . Jean . . . you know I never wanted to hurt you. I – I’m sorry that I –”

“Shhhhh, I know,” Jean whispered. “I forgive you.”

“I know . . . that’s why I love you,” Scott breathed to her, kissing her on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her very tightly.

“I love you, too,” Jean whispered, leaning her head against Scott’s sweaty, bare chest as her hands traced his abs.

* * *

**Alex’s Quarters**

“We’ve won,” whispered Alex to Lorna as they laid underneath the bedsheets.

“I know,” Lorna whispered. “Finally, right?”

“It’s been too long . . .” Alex panted to her. “For years . . . we’ve been oppressed. Now . . . Now we don’t have to run anymore. We have a home.”

“You are my home,” whispered Lorna, kissing Alex’s cheek. “I love you, Alexander Summers.”

“I love you, too, Lorna Dane,” Alex told her.

As the two pairs of lovers laid in the comfort and warmth of one another’s bedrooms, they thought about all they’ve accomplished. This was a victory unlike anything they’ve ever had. And the fact that they had such a grand home on the light side of the Moon, everything was so perfect. They knew that Krakoa was here to stay, and that nobody could ever take it away from them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Review!


End file.
